A Moment of Silence
by mj0621
Summary: A moment of silence was all she needed from him. A moment of silence is all it takes to make her smile. Huddy all the way, Hildy friendship. Not as dramatic as it sounds :P


**A Moment of Silence**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own anything? Nooo… I own nothing except my twisted mind, car, and phone and… yeah, that's about it. Sad isn't it?

**Rating:** T (No…. not this time XD)

**Pairing:** Huddy –House/Cuddy; expecting something else? Sorry :P

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Spoilers:** Nada. Oh, it's set in s2/s3 btw…

**Warning:** May include OOCness, grammar/spelling errors–sorry, beta was on leave XD

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is for a very special best net buddy of mine. You know who you are missy XD I know I owe her a lot of ficcies (updates… meh) and a…. voice mail! LMAO! I want to impress this writer sooo bad 'cause I know she's awesome and I wanna "give" her something worth reading. (I bet she's thinking about telling me to "Shut up" again XD.) And since it's Valentine's Day (Single Awareness Day for some –or something like that), I thought I'd post this for her, my alert and fave people, and for my fangirling side LOL. Tis been a while since I wrote anything (stupid RL, kicks it XD) so just…. Bear with me ok? I think I lost my mojo XD (NO! that's not what mj means LOL)

**Last Note: **No, I won't delete this one. :P Sorry 'bout that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was reminding people that it's not about to dissipate yet. People seemed to notice the message. The hot and uncomfortable buildings and houses resulted in overheating ACs, fans, and fridge on their lowest temp. This was the common scenario this season. This was how the folks compensate for their low tolerance in heat.

The hospital too feels this dilemma. Heat strokes, heat cramps, sunburns, heat exhaustion, dehydration… Medical practitioners sometimes wonder… _When will they listen and learn?_ It would make things easier and _a bit_ relaxing for all of them, but no… this is how things should go. Heads shook and sighs released as they all wondered, _Is this how it's supposed to be always? Is this… human nature?_

Easy and relaxing were the last two words Lisa Cuddy thought as she entered her hospital. Her eyes scanned the inside of the building. The clinic was full, frustrated nurses everywhere who were working nonstop, and a pissy head nurse by the desk repeatedly calling a patient name whose brains seemed to be in outer space.

She thought of the "many" reasons she reasoned on why she wanted to be a doctor and none of them can be recalled. She gave out a deep sigh.

The nurses saw the big boss and gave her a small smile, in which she returned half-heartedly.

The dean of medicine stopped her tracks as she saw the paperwork piled on her desk through the glass doors. Sensing dread and weariness from her superior, the petite secretary beside her offered some iced tea and chocolate chip muffin.

_It cheers up most girls…_, the assistant inwardly reasoned to herself whilst the receiver stared at it in surprise (while half of her brain considered bribing her way for an increase).

Cuddy nodded thanks, took it then grudgingly barged into her office. Whilst she took off her blazer and put her purse down on the couch along with the snacks, the hopeful secretary told her about her schedules, deadlines and a dozen of index cards of people who left her a message. She again let out a sigh and mumbled thanks as her eyes studied the mountain of _tree leaves_ on her oak wood table. It was only thirty minutes past eight and she was starting to regret why she even bothered coming in for the day.

After the intruder left, she opened the window behind her work place and let the warm, humid air was felt. She sat down, inhaled and faced today's challenge for her.

"This is going to be a very long day", she groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Lisa Cuddy's work was one-fourth done.

The sight of the papers stacked neatly on her left gave her strength to look and continue the stacks on her right. She grabbed her handkerchief to wipe the sweat running down her temple. Noon was drawing near… _peacefully_.

That fact was pleasing, yet unsettling in a way.

It's not that she didn't appreciate the peacefulness of her day so far, it's the fact that it _never_ happens except…

If someone's hiding something from her or… worse. She decided she didn't even want to think what worse was while she stretched her arms up.

Lunch break.

She mischievously grinned silently and concluded that she'd maker her rounds in her hospital…

"…just to check how everything is doing…", she convinced herself –and her conscience.

"Besides, I _have_ to know what's going on", she added.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clinic was calmer and half empty now. She figured it's maybe because most of them are eating lunch in the cafeteria or outside. She did envy them… having such a carefree break; unlike her who was here, escaping paperwor- er… thinking what mishap her employees could be up to.

Starting her rounds from the top floor to the second, she paced through the hallways with confidence and pride; but beneath the mask was a tired and uncertain woman, haunted by the possibility that someone might be trying to smash her sanity… one way or another.

"Good afternoon Cuddy."

She turned around to see James Wilson catching up with her. She stayed on her spot until he was beside her and started sauntering with him towards the room she's been dreading to visit.

"What did he do this time?"

She shrugged, "Nothing."

He was now confused, "Checking on him?"

Again, she gave him a noncommittal response.

The head oncologist analyzed the determined dean.

"He didn't do anything but you're not checking on him. You think he's up to something?"

She snorted, "He's always up to something."

He nodded, "True, but this… this is bothering you. Meaning, you're expecting him to do something; which is normal OR he did something he normally wouldn't. I would go for the latter. What is this about? Clinic hours?"

"No, that's not it. He… didn't show up in my office demanding something crazy… or meet him in the hallway making inappropriate comments…"

"Ah. You miss him."

He was rewarded with a glare and a mock laugh. "Right."

Wilson chuckled and shook his head, stopping in front of his office.

"Well, I'll know what it's about anyway –whether I like it or not. I'd rather not be stuck in the eye of the storm."

He was about to open his door when she said, "But sometimes, the eye is the safe part. You get to see what's really happening so you can defend yourself."

Her friend smiled, "Yeah, maybe. But then again, I would be surrounded with mess. They're still diagnosing the patient yesterday. They're all in his office."

She continued walking, waving her hand at him without looking back, "Thanks."

Wilson mumbled as he watched her march away, "The storm is brewing… and I refuse to clean the mess it'll leave."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Her heart was pounding as she reached his glass doors. If his best friend doesn't know what he's up to, there's only one way to confirm or rather… find out what it is exactly he had planned. She was right; he always has something in his sleeve. It would make her life easier if it were just plain playing cards in his un-ironed sleeve. Right…

She carefully pushed the glass doors to enter the too familiar office, the room which she entered almost half of the years she'd been working there.

"A biopsy is out of the question, she'll bleed!"

The neurologist agreed with the immunologist, "And, her brain will go overdrive."

The room's occupants paused as they saw her standing by the door. The trio then looked at the diagnostician –probably waiting for a retort or a smart-ass line… but there was none.

"Do an MRI then."

The three left without any questions asked.

She frankly didn't know how to start the conversations since she didn't really _have_ a reason to _visit_ him.

He sat down on his chair and stared at her, with raised brows.

"How's the patient?" _Nice cover._ Cuddy praised herself for thinking of a "good" reason.

He shrugged and randomly signed a paper on his table.

She shifted her weight to her other foot as uneasiness started to flow in her system.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or you need something?" he paused then continued with a smirk, "I've been a good boy, did things by the book this time. I'm kinda busy here. Can't play with you today."

She scrutinized everything and anything –his actions, the whole room… nothing. Nothing was suspicious. _Damn it, _she thought, _was I wrong?_

"I was making rounds and I-"

He cut her words, "And you want to play with me. Cuddles, I really can't play. If you _really_ want to, we can set play time later. Maybe… at your place tonight?"

Cuddy just glared at him and growled, "Just save your patient." Then she left.

Greg House checked to see if she really left and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"House."

He turned to see Wilson with his case and jacket that hung on his arm.

"Cuddy went to your office, what happened?"

He grinned, "And you said you aren't a gossip."

Wilson rolled his eyes at him, "She was acting weird when I saw her. Didn't tell me much. What exactly did YOU do? I swear, if you drag me into this…"

House stopped by the nurses' desk and signed the chart that Nurse Brenda handed him, "Technically, you already are in this."

His best friend's eyes were wide, "What did I do?! Wait… what is this about anyway?"

Brenda scoffed at the two doctors then left –uninterested at the shenanigans that was about to be revealed. She was too preoccupied for that… _surprisingly._

"Remember what you said about Valentine's Day?"

Wilson pondered about it for a second, "When you asked me what to get _your woman_ on Valentine's?"

"Yep. You told me to give her something I normally wouldn't."

They walked out of the hospital while Wilson fished his keys in his pockets, "So _your woman_, you mean Cuddy and you gave her what exactly?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa Cuddy was a woman of intellect, but sometimes, she wondered if she traded her brains with her sanity. _Seriously, _she wondered, _why would I hire someone who makes me question my sanity?_

She looked back at the building which she considered was her sanctuary. _What exactly did happen today?_ Confusion filled her brain. It never fails… he _always_ finds a way to astonish her …

Today was actually… peaceful… nice.

With the big lop-sided smile on her face, she couldn't deny that in a way… she was elated… by_ him. _

_Wonder what was game was he 'really' up to._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So you gave her…. tranquility today? What did you do? Sedate her?"

He smirked, "Nah, not her thing. But _that_ will be my dirty little secret. No news for the grapevine today."

Wilson chuckled, "So, was this how you _finally_ admitted that you love her?"

"Cuddles? Psh, no. I lust for her. Big difference."

The oncologist just shook his head whilst they stop by his car, "Pet names are normally a sign of affection you know?"

He nonchalantly responded, "Love is overrated, and Cuddles is her nickname, not pet name. Sort of like… partypants."

"Charming, House." House was about to ride his bike, but was stopped by Wilson's voice, "But House… you _do_ know that Valentine's Day was two months ago right?"

House's reply was nothing more than a smirk.

"Play time."

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah, no big deal. Just another oneshot to confuse the hell outta readers XD (Sadly, I had no time to _really_ make this thing to its full potential.) Oh well :P Happy VDay (and Single Awareness Day!) Loud and proud right? XD Reviews are like chocolates for me. :) –mj

PS: Peeps who alerted me for my other category: It's up next XD Gimme a lil time. Promise.


End file.
